mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Cheerful
In series *Mr. Happy: Both like to smile. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are cheerful. *Little Miss Giggles: Both have yellow noses, are cheerful and always happy. *Mr. Tickle: Both are orange and cheerful. *Mr. Good: Both are cheerful. Out of series * Cheer Bear (Care Bears, both are cheerful), * Mole (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, both are cheerful and wear hats), * Kilala (Kilala Princess, both are cheerful), * Maurice (Beauty and the Beast, both are cheerful), * Trixie (Toy Story 3, both are cheerful), * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both are cheerful and she is the cutest), * James (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Charlotte (Making Fiends, both wear blue on heads and are cheerful), * Pops (Regular Show, both are cheerful), * Mouse (Animal Mechanicals, both are cheerful), * Toby (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Mario (Super Mario Bros., both are cheerful), * Dee Jay (Super Street Fighter II, both have a upbeat personality), * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Rapunzel (Tangled, both are cheerful and beautiful), * Sora (Kingdom Hearts, both are cheerful), * Zack Fair (Final Fantasy 7, both are cheerful), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Pingu's Dad (Pingu, both are cheerful). * Mr. Jolly (Playdays, both have a word that means happy in their names), * Felicia (Darkstalkers, both are cheerful), * Brian the Snail (The Magic Roundabout, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Stephen the Rocket (The Railway Series, both are jolly), * Kipper the Dog (Namesake series, both are cheerful and orange), * Mr. Mole (Franklin the Turtle, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Mr. Cheerful (Yogi's Gang, both are cheerful and have the same name), * Postman Pat (Nameshake Series, both are cheerful) * Lippy the Lion (Hanna-Barbera, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Whiff (The Railway Series, both are cheerful and optimistic), * Goofy (Disney, both are cheerful), * Sir Jeffrey and Chlowey (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are cheerful), * Terence the Tractor (The Railway Series, both are orange and cheerful.) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are cheerful), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series, both are cheerful), * Bubs (Homestar Runner, both are orange and happy), * Oscar Orange (Letterland, both are round and orange), * Henry (The Railway Series, both are cheerful), * Ernie (Sesame Street, both are orange and cheerful), * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats, both are orange and cheerful), * Pingu's Grandpa (Pingu, both are cheerful) * Blossom Flowerpot (Lalaloopsy, both are cheerful). * Princeton (Avenue Q, both are cheerful and orange) * Pingu (Namesake series, both are cheerful) * Fozzie Bear (The Muppets, both are quite cheerful and orange) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder, both are happy, orange and wear a hat) * Porter (The Railway Series, both are cheerful) * Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are orange and cheerful) * Ambrosia The Unicorn (Stretchkins, both are cheerful) * Abney and Teal (Namesake series, all three cheerful) * Raggles (Everything's Rosie, both are cheerful) * Puffin (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are cheerful) * Joy (Inside Out, both are cheerful) * Brody (The Ridonculous Race, both are cheerful) * Roach (Supernoobs, both are cheerful) * Luan Loud (The Loud House, both are cheerful and funny) * Rusty (The Railway Series, both are orange and cheerful) * Cera (The Land Before Time, both are orange and cheerful) * Fizzy Orange (The Blobs, both are orange and cheerful) * Fifi La Fume, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, four are cheerful) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are cheerful and smile) * Lola Pop (ARMS, both are cheerful and smile) * Hatchlings (Angry Birds, all like to smile) * Cleo (Heathcliff, both are cheerful) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both cheerful and smile) * Stanley (A Troll in Central Park, both smile) * Fred (A Christmas Carol, both are cheerful, although Scrooge would reform and become this in Stave 5) * Toki (Canimals, both are cheerful) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both are cheerful sometimes) * Spongebob Squarepants (Namesake series, both are cheerful) * Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles. both are cheeerful) * Poppi (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are cheerful) Gallery Dee Jay.jpg|Dee Jay Screenshot_20190519-213109_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants Pinkie Pie 2 Small 2187.png|Pinkie Pie Terence the Tractor.png|Terence the Tractor Category:Main series